


Trip to the Zoo

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Children, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Yoo Kihyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Kihyun is too pregnant for a trip to the zoo, but he stays for Hyungwon and plays with walruses.





	Trip to the Zoo

"Hyungwonnie wants to see the monkeys!" Hyungwon shouted a bit too close to Kihyun's ear. His voice was loud for being such a small person and it always took Kihyun by surprise even though he had raised the kid for three and a half years. He knew that he should be used to the sheer volume. Kihyun also knew that his son got that voice from him. Kihyun was pretty loud, so it was karma that he had a loud kid to match his voice. 

"Just hold on, baby. We're almost there. We have to pass through the walruses first, okay?" Hyunwoo bargained with his son, although there wasn't much bargaining as much as telling him, "I personally like the raccoons the best," Hyunwoo commented, throwing an arm around Kihyun's waist with one hand resting against his hip. It provided Kihyun a sense of comfort, the weight of his arm putting pressure into his lower back where it was currently hurting. 

"But raccoons bad," Hyungwon stated, frowning when he heard about the animal. One of his favorite cartoons depicted raccoons as the bad guys and while the animals were sneaky and had a reputation of being thieves, they're actually really nice animals. Clingy and they have prying hands, but they were sweet when domesticated. 

"Some raccoons are nice!" Hyunwoo defended, "Especially, the ones here," Hyunwoo insisted as he took Hyungwon from Kihyun's arms. Hyunwoo balanced his son in one arm and was pushing Hyungwon's stroller that he abandoned with the other hand. The young boy had grown tired of it after ten minutes of sitting in it. Leaving Hyunwoo with the large stroller and Kihyun with Hyungwon's small hand. Another ten minutes and Hyungwon was tired of walking on his feet, leading to Kihyun carrying him. 

Going to the zoo was a treat that Kihyun had convinced Hyunwoo to go to on a Tuesday afternoon when it wasn't busy. Hyungwon had been trapped at the house a lot recently and Kihyun wanted to make it up to his son, but it was proving hard to do when Kihyun was also twenty-two weeks pregnant. Kihyun wasn't too far along. Yes, he was over halfway through, but he wasn't too far along to go to the zoo with his husband and son. 

Boy, was he wrong.  

This baby was worse than Hyungwon, to an extent. Hoseok was measuring well and was healthy, not too active, but the other pregnancy symptoms were blown up tenfold. Kihyun's back was killing him and his feet hurt all the time. He had to pee just mentioning going to the bathroom or seeing water and was constantly craving different things. Migraines every other night and mood swings to pair. Kihyun had made an off-hand comment about this being their last kid, but Hyunwoo knew that it was always Kihyun's plan to have three kids. A sour tasting pregnancy would not throw his dreams away just like that. They were planning for at least one more child. 

Hyunwoo had tried to tell Kihyun that it would be difficult for him to walk for a long time at the zoo, but Kihyun insisted that he was going to be alright because he was keeping fit just by being Hyungwon's mother. Hyunwoo knew that wasn't enough but said no more lest he upset his husband. 

Hyungwon animatedly chatted Hyunwoo's ear off as he pointed at the different exhibits they passed. They had already visited them, sporadically switching between animals to Hyungwon's liking. It had annoyed Kihyun to no end, but he would never say that out loud, especially since he had kept Hyungwon at home enough with his pregnancy being an excuse. Morning sickness and nausea had been a key factor in keeping them home, Kihyun feeling too ill to leave and do much else than throw up. For once, not feeling sick to his stomach, he wanted to do something for his son and damn it he was going to finish this trip with a smile on his face and warmth in his heart. 

The family of three made their way into the air-conditioned portion of the zoo where arctic animals were kept and Hyungwon gawked at the many species of penguins that swam among the thick barriers of glass between the guests and the animals. Hyunwoo let Hyungwon put his hands on the chilled glass and prohibited him from banging on it, "Don't hit the glass, it scares the penguins. It's too loud for them," he explained, gently pressing Hyungwon's hand to the barrier up higher where an emperor penguin swam. This caught the animal's attention as it poked its beak against the glass under water. Hyungwon shrieked in delight. 

Kihyun was starting to feel better, both due to the air conditioning and due to Hyungwon's pure elation at interacting with possibly his favorite animal. Hyungwon had a whole collection of books focused on penguins and he could name the emperor penguin by its scientific name. Aptenodytes forsteri. Kihyun had looked up the name and had spent a full hour teaching his son how to pronounce the complicated name thanks to YouTube. 

Kihyun stood by Hyunwoo's side, leaning into the larger man and wrapping his arms around his waist. Hyunwoo smiled down at his husband and the two laughed at Hyungwon as he shouted the scientific name with perfect pronunciation and flow. They had one smart child on their hands. 

"Well, long time no see!" a very familiar voice sounded right behind the pair and their son. 

Kihyun immediately turned around and was greeted by Jooheon, eyes disappearing from his smile. Right behind him was Minhyuk, both dressed in their uniforms for the zookeepers. The two specifically worked with the walruses.

Kihyun hugged Jooheon first before moving onto Minhyuk, "I haven't seen you two in forever! How are you both doing? How's wedding planning?" the two had met at the zoo, both similar interests in walruses and marine biology. Both started off working with the walruses and that was how they had met. Their relationship had quickly escalated from friends to dating, and now to engaged due to marry in two months. 

"Stressful," Minhyuk had laughed, "But it's all worth it in the end, right? I can deal with endless cake tasting and catering options for the man I love," he smiled, major heart eyes directed at his younger fiancé. 

Jooheon scoffed, "I suggested we have a civil marriage to just get the planning and huge event out of the way. I don't need a wedding to make me happy."

"Well, I do!" Minhyuk shouted, attracting a few of the zoo's guests attention. They moved on quickly. 

Both Hyunwoo and Kihyun laughed at the dynamic between the two, how different they both were from each other. Opposites attract and that is the only explanation between the two. 

"Uncle Jooheon! Uncle Minnie!" Hyungwon shouted once he realized who had joined him and his parents, "Look! Aptenodytes forsteri!" he proudly pointed and looked back, slumping when he realized that the penguin had moved on and swam elsewhere. 

Minhyuk laughed, "Your kid is so smart," he addressed the parents before switching modes and speaking directly to Hyungwon, "I missed you, buddy! How has my nephew been?" he asked, hands moving to hold Hyungwon's. 

"Good. Are the walruses awake?" he asked, large eyes lifting to look around and find the said animals. There were two walruses, both female, named Mary and Barya. Jooheon and Minhyuk's pride and joy. They had raised them since they were calves and had an unbreakable bond with them both. 

Jooheon laughed, "They are, but they're still in their rooms. Would you liked to see the girls before we bring them out?" Jooheon asked next, eyes widening at the suggestion. Jooheon had clearance to introduce the walruses to a few select people, and the Son family were some of those select few. They had visited many times before and had met the girls at least five times. They had amazing memories and could recognize Kihyun and Hyunwoo. Hyungwon, they were working on. 

"Yes!" Hyungwon shouted, reaching out for Jooheon to take him. Jooheon obliged and took the three and a half year old into his arms, the boy placing a sloppy kiss on his uncle's cheek. He turned around and reached for Minhyuk next. The oldest smiled and took his nephew into his arms and placed his own kiss on Hyungwon's chubby cheek before Hyungwon had the chance. The toddler laughed and shared a kiss with his uncle. 

The trip to the walrus exhibit was short and all five made it inside the exhibit's back entrance where Mary and Barya were kept before going into their large and watery home. Hyungwon cheered when Mary and Barya gruffed at their keepers and the newcomers. Mary shook her head as she recognized Hyunwoo the most, being such a large and tall man, he would be stuck in anyone's memory. 

Hyungwon was handed a fish to feed the walruses and the animals ate it right out if his hand, whiskers tickling his hand and arm. Hyungwon giggled the whole time and squealed when the animals would brush their long beards against his face, Jooheon and Minhyuk at standby to make sure he was safe with the large animals. 

"It's time to let them into their area, but they'll definitely want to see you through the crack in the wall," Jooheon informed, pointing towards the said space in the wall that allowed Jooheon and Minhyuk to slide through and feed the walruses at the appropriate times and train and play with them. 

Kihyun, Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon made their way to the crack and watched as the two large animals hopped into the exhibit along with Jooheon and Minhyuk holding pails of fish for the large animals. Mary and Barya immediately slid towards the crack in the wall where the family stood. Hyunwoo smiled and reached his hand out for Barya to stick her nose and whiskers in and smell him, familiar scent sending her into a frenzy as she called out to Hyunwoo. She had to turn her head in order to see him and Hyunwoo laughed at just how cute she was. 

"They still recognize you," Kihyun noted, enjoying how sweet Hyunwoo looked as he pet his animal friends. Hyunwoo looked back at his husband and smiled to let the younger know that he had heard him before returning to interact with the walruses. Hyungwon stood in front of Hyunwoo at a safe distance from the walruses that allowed him to still feel their whiskers tickle his palm. Hyungwon was in love with animals, that was obvious. He was friendly and loving and it was no different from people. He was friendly to every living thing. 

"Mommy!" Hyungwon shouted, whipping around to face his mom. 

Kihyun raised his eyebrows at the volume of his son's voice and nodded, "Yes, Hyungwon?" 

"Come pet Mary and Barya," he requested, running back to grab his mother's hand and bring over to where the walruses were still exploring their guests, "They missed you!" he claimed cutely.

Kihyun laughed and stuck his own hand towards the Mary and she took a deep whiff of Kihyun's scent, chortling loudly. Kihyun had missed the walruses, having been a while since they made their last visit. Last time he had visited, he only had Hyungwon, not even pregnant with Hoseok yet. 

"Wanna feed them?" Minhyuk asked overtop the two walruses, handing Kihyun and Hyunwoo fish without waiting for an answer, "It's lunchtime but they're so preoccupied with you guys that they're ignoring us," he laughed. 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo hand fed the animals, helping Hyungwon feed them as well. Kihyun stepped closer to Mary since she was behind Barya and fed her a fish, taking it hungrily and swallowing it in one go. What happened next was unexpected, but Barya butt her head and she nuzzled her nose into Kihyun's round belly, whiskers running along the skin as she inspected the difference in the male since she last saw him. Kihyun watched her in confusion as she continued her ministrations. 

Hyunwoo gasped, "She knows there's a baby in there," he pointed happily, "She knows!"

"Of course, she knows!" Jooheon shouted over the sound the walruses were making, "She's intelligent and remembers. Seeing Kihyun all fat is new and she's trying to figure out what is different."

Kihyun blushed, ears turning red at the comment, not liking the word Jooheon had used, "I'm not fat," he denied, hand going to rest against the bottom of his belly where Barya had not reached. 

Hyunwoo frowned and threw the remaining fish at Jooheon, hitting him right in the face. The unsuspecting male stumbled a bit before realizing what had just happened, "Oh come on, hyung! I didn't mean it like that!" he defended himself as he noticed the sour expressions of both the older males, "Jeez, no need to be so sensitive."

Kihyun shook his head, shaking the comment off and leading Hyungwon forward so he could pet Mary who was doing the same as Barya had, nuzzling her whiskers against Kihyun's round belly. Hyungwon giggled, "They like my baby brother."

Kihyun smiled warmly, forgetting the earlier insult and running his fingers through Hyungwon's hair. He was glad in the end that he had made the trip to the zoo, because a moment like this was priceless. 


End file.
